


Fried Chicken and Champagne

by notebookthief



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, MC is named, Male MC, Marriage Proposal, but its ambiguous enough you can kind of read it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: Seojun and Jumin spend their evening together. Despite their surroundings, it ends up pretty romantic.





	Fried Chicken and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i just got back into mystic messenger because of the new saeran and v routes~ seven is actually my favourite boy lol but i get increasingly frustrated with Jumin's writing. they dont make him very consistent & his route.... his route...... so i wrote what he Could have been. @ cheritz let me write jumin for u please i want him to be soft and not so desperately in need of respect women juice  
> lmao anyways heres a short thing to highlight some good points. it got sappy

He comes home at quarter to seven everyday since you moved in. He likes routine, but more than that he hates to leave you alone, stuck in a penthouse all day with Elizabeth. You keep busy with various hobbies - right now you're having a small stitching competition with him, and your free time has been helping you - but you both know that you're a little lonely, and Jumin never wants to make you feel like that more than he has to. Sometimes, though, he really doesn't have a choice. 

He calls you at five-thirty just as you're getting out of the shower. Your hair is getting long, now, hitting the tops of your shoulders when wet. It's been growing better since he bought you that expensive conditioner he likes, the one that smells like patchouli and vanilla. 

You grab your phone after adjusting your towel, slicking back your hair as you slide your thumb to answer the call, trying to keep the screen dry. "Hey, sweetie," you answer as Elizabeth hops up on the counter, trying to decide if you're dry enough for her to headbutt you. 

"Hello, Seojun," he says. His voice is pinched, tired, so you already know what he's going to say. 

"Meeting running long?" you ask sympathetically, trying not to let your disappointment seep into your words. Elizabeth concludes that your hand needs to be giving her pets and bonks her face against it. You give her some scritches behind her ear. 

"Unfortunately." You can just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose, hair slightly dishevelled from stress. "Rational discussion has deteriorated. I can't even make my points about the benefits of this deal because everyone is too busy arguing over their personal beliefs."

"Well, it is a bit controversial," you say. "But I'm really glad you're pursuing a more eco-friendly approach to the company." 

"Yes, it's been something I've wanted to change for quite some time now. I'm glad you agree." The tension in his voice relaxes somewhat, and you smile to yourself as you pad out of the bathroom, Elizabeth hot on your heels. 

There's a moment of silence over the phone, Jumin likely running scenarios through his head unwittingly. "How much longer do you think you'll be there?" you ask as you head into your shared bedroom. You have one for yourself as well, but at this point you never use it. It's a relic from when you first stayed with him all those months ago. 

"At least another half hour, if I'm being optimistic. Hopefully this break will have calmed everyone down. If we haven't settled in two hours, however, I'll reschedule for another day so we can regroup. If I can convince them, I anticipate it will take me about an hour."

"I see." You open the walk in closet, looking at your half. The suit Jumin had picked out for you is hanging on the wall you first face, rather than the rack to your right, freshly pressed, waiting for you to wear it. It was intended for your date. 

"I'm very sorry," he says, genuine, soft. "I know you were looking forward to eating at this restaurant. And we haven't had an evening out for just ourselves in a little while..." 

You hang the suit with the others for another time. "It's all right, Jumin. There's nothing you can do. We can reschedule for another night." You reach for a sweater instead. It's one of your favourites - fine alpaca wool, with a neck that v's just far enough to make Jumin that tiny bit of flustered you love. 

"It frustrates me, but you're right," he sighs. You dump the sweater on the bed, tidy from the maid earlier. "Maybe I can adjourn the meeting right now."

You open the dresser on the wall. You'd love nothing more than to wear some sweatpants, but you grab a pair of jeans and some underwear instead. "There's no need for that. Finish the meeting. I'll come by the office."

"You don’t need to do that," he protests. He usually tries to keep you and his work life separate, but you still worm your way into business trips and coming by the office, even if you only visit Jaehee and lecture Jumin about her workload. "I'll have the chef prepare something for you while you wait."  
"No, I want to eat with you. I'll grab some takeout. You're gonna be hungry when you're done."  
You know he wants to protest, but you're stubborn when you want to be, so all he does is sigh. "I'll send Driver Kim to pick you up." 

"Thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, I'll be waiting."

You hang up and toss your phone on the bed, quickly towelling off any remaining water on you before pulling on your clothes. You rub your hands over the sweater a bit, relishing the softness, before going back to the bathroom to quickly blow dry your hair. Even in the beginnings of rush hour traffic, Driver Kim is always earlier than you expect him to be, so you'd rather get ready quickly.

When it's mostly dry, you put it in a quick braid. You normally keep it in a bun or loose, but at night you like to braid it to give it some wave. Jumin will no doubt re-do it for you later, but it's more comfortable like this with the residual dampness left in it. 

You head back to the bedroom, spritz a bit of the new cologne you got (eau de soleil blanc by tom ford - not your usual style, but Jumin really likes it on you), pull on some socks and shoes, and grab your phone to head out. 

  
  


Jumin must have wrapped up early, because when you get to the meeting room the board members are filing out, looking agitated and unpleasant, some of them casting you nasty glances. You wait patiently by the door, nodding politely to anyone who acknowledges you. Once everyone has left you walk in, finding Jumin standing at the head of the oblong table, one hand against it and the other fixing his tie. He glances up, the tightness in his face smoothing somewhat upon your appearance, and straightens. 

"Seojun," he says, opening his arms as you walk up to him. "I didn't expect you so quickly."

"Did you try to finish before I got here?" you ask, embracing him. His cologne has faded since this morning, but it still lingers faintly on the skin of his neck. He takes a deep breath and hums. 

"I admit I was hoping for a chance to compose myself," he says, resting his cheek against your hair. "But as I thought, your presence offers me the best respite."

You flush a little. You've gotten more and more used to those kinds of comments, but Jumin says them with such ease, and they always catch you by surprise. You unlock your arms from around him and step back, ignoring the knowing, content looking on his face. 

"Come on," you say, tangling your fingers in his, "I didn't know what to get so we're having vfc and wine. I grabbed a bottle of Krug from home."

"I'm all right with that," he says, letting you lead him to his office where you stashed the food. 

He doesn't keep wine glasses in his office but he does keep whiskey, and therefore tumblers. He digs them out and places his suit jacket over his chair, loosens his tie. You set up paper plates and plastic forks, while he starts on opening the champagne without blowing it open. 

He has an extra pair of chairs in his office so that's where you sit, as close to his desk as you can so you can lean over your plate. Jumin pours you both a big glass of champagne, and you place the chicken on your plates, digging in as he sits down. He eats with a knife and fork, and you eat with your hands. It's silent but for the traffic outside and the sounds of your eating. 

He's finished two pieces when he finally relaxes his posture, the beginnings of lines in his face smoothing. "Thank you, Seojun. I'm glad you came."

You pause your chewing. "What's this?" you ask after a big, slightly harsh swallow. "Jumin Han, appreciating my presence at his workplace?"

He chuckles, low, the way you love. It makes the skin around his eyes just barely crinkle, and he has the barest hint of a dimple. You want to kiss it every time he laughs. "I know, I often try to keep you away. But I don't dislike your presence here. I am simply... avoiding some misconceptions." 

You glance away, take another bite. You hate causing problems for Jumin like this, but more than that it just makes you angry. Angry that you can't join him on business lunches, angry that people expressly don't invite you to functions with him (though he brings you anyway), angry that it's hard for you to even pop by the office if he forgot something. 

"I know that it's difficult for you," he continues, soft, words whisping from his lips. "But I want you to know that even just this - having supper with you in my office on paper plates - it means the world to me. You mean the world to me." 

You swallow your bite and rub your eyes with the heels of your hands. "Jumin, stop I'm gonna cry," you whine, feeling your eyes already watering. "You're such a sap." 

He chuckles again. You sniff, only partly out of dramatics. "I am sorry though," he continues, and you peek to catch his expression. "that we could not keep our reservation tonight. I miscalculated."

You wipe your eyes once more and smile at him. "It's fine. I prefer nights like this anyway. I like having you all to myself." 

He starts a little, but smiles back at you. "That sounds like something you've berated me for in the past."

"That's because you actually can lock me up," you counter. "All I can do is lure you with cat pictures."

"I would be fine with it if you wanted to lock me up once in a while," he replies, completely nonchalant. You choke a little, and cough into your elbow as Jumin looks on in mild, playful concern. 

It takes a minute for you to calm down, and Jumin looks restless, his fingers twitching. He wipes them on a napkin antsily, then gives them a pump of hand sanitizer. 

"Are you all right?" you ask him as he opens a drawer. He glances at you, squinting his eyes, before turning and grabbing something from the drawer, shutting it quickly and keeping it covered in his hands. 

"Seojun," he says. It sounds like he's going to start a business with you - he has that diplomatic tone he uses with clients. "You have been in my life for a year and a half now. It has been the happiest and most genuine time of my life." 

Your mind starts racing . You're sure you know what's happening, but he could also be proposing an actual business deal, or be trying to hire you, or god knows what. Part of you can't believe he's doing this here, now, in his darkened office, your hands greasy from fried chicken and lips dry from champagne, and not at a gala or at least in front of reporters. 

He smiles at you, fully, not the little smirk he makes when he laughs or looks at old memes on his phone. "I can't imagine going through the rest of my life without you by my side. Even if it's just a material confirmation, even just a verbal agreement..." He pulls out a small, black velvet box and you're so sure you're crying now. You're absolutely certain. He opens the box. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

You expected him to go with a traditional giant diamond, princess cut maybe, on a silver band. Or perhaps just a pair of simple gold bands, one for each of you, nothing fancy. But it seems he's listened to your tastes - the ring itself is a thin, intricately woven platinum with inlaid white gold leaf patterns. The stone has a rough polish - moonstone, you think, your favourite. 

You nod your head vigorously, covering your mouth with your hands. Jumin full-on beams at you, an expression you've never seen him make, and he stands to come toward you. You shakily get to your feet and wrap your arms around his neck as soon as you can, trying your hardest not to cry. 

"I was," he says, breathless, "a little nervous that you would say no. But it felt like the right timing. V said I would know when to ask." 

"He was right," you mumble, burying your face in his shoulder. "I can't believe you thought I'd say no."

"It's a natural fear, isn't it? Rejection." 

"Yeah," you say. "I guess it is." You pull back, place your palms on his cheeks, and kiss him, full and deep, and he tightens his arms around your waist, the box digging into your back. 

You pull back laughing, cheeks wet with tears. "I got grease all over your face," you say, kissing him again quick. 

"It's all right," he replies, smoothing his free hand up your back. "We can wash it off." He gives you one last squeeze before separating, grabbing a napkin. "Why don't we clean up so we can see how this ring looks on your finger?"


End file.
